Will Evans
William Jack Evans (born July 8, 1997) publicly known as Will Evans is an American actor. He is most known for his role as Dean Swenson on Leslie Wireless. Early Life Evans was born to Francis and Jack Evans on July 8, 1997, in the city of Topeka, Kansas. He was a very shy boy, and wouldn't really talk to very many people in his school. His parents, deciding that he should get out of the habit, signed him up for the neighborhood play. He did fantastic, and broke out of his nervous habits. After that he would always auditioned for every play the town hosted and he would always get a part, whether major or minor. When he was in 6th grade, he told his parents he wanted to be a professional. They couldn't afford for everyone to go there, so Evans went to live with his aunt. Career '2007-2008: How I Survived Middle School' In 2008, Evans starred in the film adaption of the book series How To Survive Middle School, alond with future Wiki Channel star Veronica Rodriquez. He played the best friend of the main guy who went against everything he thought was cool. '2009-2011: Miranda & Ryan: Partners in Time' In 2009 Evans auditioned for the part as Ryan Sands in the t.v. series, Miranda & Ryan, partners in crime. He got the part, and it was very major. The show was for PBS Kids, and it basically focused on two children who are always trying to go back in time and fix what they had done. About the series, Evans said: "It's a very fun series, and the kids will definetly enjoy it." The series ended in 2011 due to the kids looking to old for the parts. '2012: Double Crossed' In 2012, Evans starred in the movie Double Crossed, as a football player. He played the airheaded one, but when it got down to it, he was good and ready to play the game. But when the captain of the football team keeps missing practices, he is one of the guys that votes him out. '2013: Small Break, Future with Wiki Channel' In 2013, he was getting sick of acting, and something tragic happened with his family, so he flew back out to Topeka and wasn't heard from much until Wiki Channel gave him a call. Deciding it was going to be okay, Evans flew back to Los Angeles and joined Wiki Channel. '2014: Wiki Channel' In 2014, Evans landed a voice role as Andy in the Wiki Channel Original Animated Series, High School Story Later that year, he landed the role as Jacob in Dramatically Average. He is set to star in a couple episodes. He landed lead role in Wiki channel's Leslie Wireless as Dean Swenson, twin brother to Selena Swenson. Not much is known about his role. It was also confirmed that he landed the role of Lee Tyson, a possible love interest for Tina Torres, in the hit Wiki Channel series, "Kitty Couture". Personal Life Evans lives in Los Angeles, with his aunt, but still flies out to Kansas from time to time. He goes to school normally and has a job like a normal kid and hopes that people treat him normally. Filmography Category:Males Category:Male Actors Category:Male Characters Category:Actors Category:Silly1!'s Actors Category:Employed Actors